pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Ledian
|} Ledian (Japanese: レディアン Redian) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 18. Biology Ledian is a large, mostly red, ladybug-like Pokémon. It has two black antennae, a black neck, and a black spot in the center of its forehead. A female Ledian's antennae are shorter than those of a male. Its two eyes are large, blue, and slanted. It has four black arms with white hands clenched into fists. Its two legs are similar to its arms, but end with large red feet. Its back is red with large black spots, and the undersides of the are yellow. It has a single pair of clear wings that can be folded underneath the elytra. Ledian sleeps in in the daytime inside a big leaf. When the stars flicker in the night sky, Ledian flutters about, scattering a glowing powder. The star patterns on its back grow larger or smaller depending on the number of stars in the night sky. It uses starlight as energy. In the anime Major appearances Ledian's first major appearance in the was in Mountain Time under the ownership of Benji. He and his father worked with their Pokémon in a mountain patrol. Many wild Ledian worked together with other Pokémon to save Mount Quena from in Mewtwo Returns. Another one appeared in A Trainer and Child Reunion!. Minor appearances Several Ledian appeared in the in Houndoom's Special Delivery. Multiple Ledian appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew living in the Tree of Beginning. Ledian made a small appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a attack as the other Trainers were attacking him. Ledian appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as a few of the many local Pokémon who lives in Crown City. One of them worked with several other Pokémon in surrounding at the park to attack him, angry at Zorua for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, Ledian, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed by . Pokédex entries . The spots on the Ledian's back are said to respond to the stars in the night sky.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Piloswine Whine, Multiple Ledian were under the control of the Team Rocket Grunts, where they attack Gold and Silver but were easily defeated. In The Last Battle XIII a Ledian was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. rented a Ledian for use in his battle against . It primarily used to power up its teammates. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Black 2 and White 2: A Ledian appears as an antagonist in the ''Timegate Traveler'' movie series. In it, the Ledian plays a spear-wielding Ledian from the future where Pokémon humans. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} and }} |} |} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} }} }} Viridian Forest ( )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (Swarm)}} |} |} }} |} |} , , , Malie Garden, Ula'ula Meadow }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area= , Endless Level 34, Forever Level 34, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Rasp Cavern, Canal Ruins}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Soothing Shore}} |area=Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Distortion Land: Breezy Grasslands (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20||'}} |Bug Buzz|Bug|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Dizzy Punch|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*}} |Drain Punch|Fighting|Physical|75|100|10|‡}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20|‡}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=166 |name2=Ledian |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia Origin Ledian is based on a . Its coloration seems to be based on . Name origin Redian and Ledian may be a combination of the corrupted forms of ladybug or and red. In other languages and red |fr=Coxyclaque|frmeaning=From and , probably referring to the Pokémon's punching glove-like hands |es=Ledian|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ledian|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Ledian|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=레디안 Ledian|komeaning=Same as Japanese name |zh_cmn=安瓢蟲 / 安瓢虫 Ānpiáochóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=लेडियन Ledian|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Ледиан Ledian|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Ledian fr:Coxyclaque it:Ledian ja:レディアン pl:Ledian zh:安瓢虫